This invention relates to unique lifting apparatus and in particular to apparatus for lifting a motorcycle.
Many objects positioned on a surface such as the ground or the floor of a building have to be lifted off such a surface. Some objects such as these have a suitable lift point which is already above such a surface. For example, conventional motorcycles generally have two wheels connected by a frame assembly on which an engine is positioned and at which is located the center of gravity of the motorcycle. Accordingly, to service motorcycles it is frequently necessary to support the motorcycle on its engine and frame.
Efforts have been made by some persons to develop suitable motorcycle support apparatus. For example, Hartman, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,235 and Ivers et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,1080,253 are two U.S. patents describing apparatus for use in lifting and supporting motorcycles for service. Richards U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,254 is another U.S. patent which discloses lifting apparatus for lifting a load such as a snowmobile.
At present none of the aforementioned lifting apparatus nor any other type of lifting apparatus has gained wide acceptance for use in lifting and supporting motorcycles either on the ground or on the floor of a building. To fully service a motorcycle it is desirable that both motorcycle wheels be simultaneously lifted off the surface on which it is located and that the lifting apparatus not obstruct servicing the motorcycle wheels or any other functional part of the motorcycle. This is not possible with the apparatus described in the aforementioned patents. It is believed that this is the reason that the generally accepted method of supporting a motorcycle while servicing it is to support the motorcycle engine and frame on a sturdy crate of a suitable height. One person generally lifts one end of the motorcycle while another person places the crate beneath the engine and frame at a point where the motorcycle will balance on the crate when the lifted end is lowered.